Foreword
by Innis Winter
Summary: Tudo tem que começar de algum lugar...


Harry Potter e Cia não me pertencem, e eu não ganho nada escrevendo fanfictions, infelizmente...

**Título: **Foreword  
**Sinopse:** Tudo tem que começar de algum lugar.  
**Gênero: **Geral.  
**Classificação: **K.  
**Spoilers: **1.  
**Observação:** (quase) in-Hogwarts

**N/A:** essa ficlet foi escrita para o Amigo Secreto da sessão DHr do fórum 6Vassouras, e foi terminada, bem, alguns minutos antes da entrega... Eu queria que fosse alguma coisa definida, comédia, angst, romance, qualquer coisa, mas o que saiu foi isso... Apesar da pressa, eu até que gostei do resultado, e espero, sinceramente, que minha amiga secreta também goste! n.n

* * *

**Foreword**

por Innis Winter

* * *

Draco olhou pela milésima vez para fora, e sorriu para as colinas que passavam, rápidas, pela janela do trem. Ainda faltava um pouco para chegarem a Hogwarts, e o gosto de ansiedade misturada com chocolate enchia sua boca e língua. Os outros amigos, todos futuros sonserinos (ou, pelo menos, era isto o que eles desejavam e esperavam), conversavam entre si e comiam os doces que compraram, enchendo a cabine com o som de vozes animadas e cheiro de tortinhas de abóbora.

O pequeno Malfoy voltou-se para os outros, tentando entender o que diziam para participar da conversa, e se adiantava para pegar mais doces quando a porta da cabine se abriu de repente, calando todas as vozes. Ali, emanando uma aura extremamente arrogante e mandona, estava uma menina de cabelos castanhos muito volumosos e dentes grandes, já usando as vestes novas de Hogwarts. Ao lado dela estava Neville Longbottom, um rascunho de bruxo que merecera cada uma das zombarias que ouviu dos "futuros sonserinos", por ter trazido (e perdido!) um sapo como bicho de estimação.

-Vocês viram um sapo? –perguntou a garota, num disparo. Draco, com um sorriso maldoso e desejando se divertir outra vez às custas daquele Longbottom deplorável, soltou o ar com uma ironia perigosa e desembrulhou um sapo de chocolate com calma.

-Não, nós não vimos um sapo. E vocês deviam agradecer aos deuses por isso, por que se o víssemos...

Algumas risadinhas ecoaram pela cabine quando o loiro tirou o chocolate de dentro da embalagem e esmagou-o, num gesto claro de ameaça. O riso do próprio Draco, contudo, morreu logo; ele estreitou os olhos cinzentos para a garota desconhecida, tentando entender por que é que ela não se encolhera de medo e saíra correndo, como o Longbottom-sem-sapo parecia a ponto de fazer.

-A quem você está tentando assustar? –retrucou a menina, ainda parada na porta, com uma estranha expressão de pena descrente. Pena. Ela sentia _pena _de Draco. Como isso era possível? –Você não devia tratar as pessoas desse jeito, sabe, um dia você pode precisar delas, e elas não vão querer te ajudar.

Pansy Parkinson franziu o cenho com indignação e Crabbe chegou a estralar as juntas. Draco se levantou do lugar com a boca meio aberta e uma careta de quem não entendera muito bem o que estava acontecendo.

-Quem você _pensa_ que é para me dizer como devo agir, garota? –retrucou ele, num rosnado. –Você não é ninguém! Você nem ao menos é sangue-puro, tenho certeza! Eu reconheceria essa palha que você chama de cabelo se a visse em alguma das festas das famílias.

Nott, Crabbe e Goyle soltaram risadinhas contidas, Pansy engasgou, e o rosto da garota na porta se avermelhou mais e mais a cada palavra.

-Você sabe o que é um sangue-ruim? –continuou Draco, agora cruzando os braços sobre o peito com expressão satisfeita. –Sangue-ruim é gentinha como _você_, que não tem berço, não tem nenhum parente mágico na família, não tem direito algum de se considerar bruxo, e mesmo assim insiste em dizer que é como nós. Gente que tem lama correndo nas veias e bosta de dragão no lugar de miolos.

O queixo da garota endureceu, mas ela ergueu o rosto mesmo assim.

-Eu acho que tenho tanto direito quanto você. Talvez eu tenha até mais: sou uma bruxa muito melhor do que você jamais será.

Dizendo isto, ela se empertigou e fechou a porta da cabine com força, saindo pelo corredor para continuar sua jornada em busca do sapo perdido. Sem poder fazer mais nada, Draco rosnou para a porta fechada.

-Alguém sabe quem é ela?

–Ouvi ela se apresentar para umas garotas em Londres. –respondeu Pansy, dando de ombros. –Acho que o nome era Granger, ou algo assim.

-Granger. –repetiu Draco, memorizando o nome. Pansy expirou o ar com força e pegou uma varinha de alcaçuz no monte de doces que comprara.

-Esqueça-a, Draco. É só uma trouxa estúpida.

-Alguém quer jogar Snap Explosivo?

Tudo sobre a sangue-ruim, Longbottom e aquele maldito sapo foram esquecidos enquanto Nott distribuía cartas a todos.

-Você vai jogar também, Draco?

O loiro finalmente parou de encarar a porta fechada e voltou ao seu lugar ao lado da janela, aceitando as cartas que o amigo lhe passava e fingindo uma animação que, na verdade, não sentia.

Alguma coisa naquela tal Granger o abalara mais do que ele gostaria de admitir, e Draco não sabia por quê. Pansy tinha razão, é claro: aquela era só mais uma trouxa estúpida, igual a tantos outros bilhões de trouxas estúpidos desse mundo gigante, e não merecia nem mesmo o seu desprezo.

Mas ela o olhara com pena. _Pena_. Como se ela fosse superior. Superior! Imagine só... Ele era Draco Malfoy, e ela não passava de uma trouxa! Ela nunca poderia ser melhor do que ele, _nunca_.

Sorrindo para as cartas em suas mãos, Draco jurou para si mesmo que provaria a ela o quanto estava errada. Ele a faria ver qual era seu lugar: no chão, o mais baixo que pudesse. E, no fim, quem teria o olhar de pena nos olhos seria ele, vendo aquela trouxa cair. Ou melhor: nada de pena. Ele iria rir, iria gargalhar loucamente, iria chutá-la apenas por diversão, e não se arrependeria nem por um segundo.

Ela era imunda e nojenta e inferior, e ele a faria perceber isso. Ah, ele iria.

* * *

**Foreword**:_ em inglês, prefácio, introdução._

_N/A: minha amiga secreta é a Marília! Espero que goste desse presente, que não é grande coisa, mas foi feito com carinho! xD Feliz Natal e um ótimo Ano Novo para você, e para todo mundo que ler esta fic também, é claro!_

_Àqueles que querem me matar: UDD está sendo escrita, não se preocupem!  
_

_Bjs!_


End file.
